Canister filters of the type which are adapted for cleansing an internal combustion engine's fuel or oil commonly incorporate a ceiling component which presents a sealing ring, a plurality of oil or fuel intake ports, and a centrally positioned helically threaded fluid output port. The helically threaded output port of such a filter commonly functions as engine mounting means. In the event of excessive screw tightening of such filter upon installation, the filter's elastomeric sealing ring may overcompress, resulting in tearing or plastic deformation of the ring, and causing undesirable leakage of oil or fuel. In the event of undertightening upon filter installation, subsequent vibration induced loosening of the filter may occur, also resulting in undesirable leakage of fuel.
The instant inventive engine fluids filter solves or ameliorates the problems, defects, and disadvantages of common canister type engine fluids filters by incorporating specially configured floor components which assure a proper level of screw tightening torque upon filter installation and which facilitate sufficient counter-torque for screw loosening deinstallation of a stuck or seized filter.